


Un Natale Burrascoso

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Dopo che Aomine ha lanciato una palla di neve a Wakamatsu, ecco che quest'ultimo è pronto ad accettare la sua dichiarazione di guerra.





	Un Natale Burrascoso

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezula  
> N.Drabble: 6°  
> Titolo: Un natale burrascoso  
> Prompt utilizzati: Pelle d'oca  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Slice of life, shounen-ai  
> Personaggi: Aomine Daiki, Wakamatsu Kousuke  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione: Dopo che Aomine ha lanciato una palla di neve a Wakamatsu, ecco che quest'ultimo è pronto ad accettare la sua dichiarazione di guerra.
> 
> Seconda classificata al contest: "Natale, regali e una Giudice felice!" indetto da Eireen_23 sul forum di EFP

Il ghigno di Aomine non auspicava nulla di buono e quella palla di neve era la piena conferma delle sensazioni di Wakamatsu: era una dichiarazione di guerra e non poteva fargliela passare liscia.  
«Questa me la paghi bastardo!»  
«Fermami se ci riesci!»  
A nessuno dei due importava se quelle palle di neve fossero così fredde da far venire la pelle d'oca, entrambi desideravano solo massacrarsi e il freddo era il male minore.  
In quel gelido pomeriggio di dicembre non ci non ci furono né vinti e né vincitori: quello era solo l'inizio di quelle vacanze natalizie che sarebbero state davvero burrascose, così come lo era il loro amore.


End file.
